No lo volveremos a hacer nunca mas
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "No spoilers" en donde Leni se enoja con su familia por que la engañaran aunque luego se disculpan. "T" por malas palabras. Dedicado y en homenaje a Lobo Hibiky.


**Este fic se lo dedico a Lobo Hibiky y en homenaje a su historia "Su hermana la idiota".**

 **No intento copiarle a él ni nada, solo digo que leí ese fic y dice que se pasaron con Leni, pues para mi creo que Leni se merecía que le digan que siempre arruina las fiestas sorpresas avisándoles a todos siempre y que luego no se disculparon, pero en unos días se le pasa y todo vuelve a la normalidad. (Me base en "Lo siento" (AU con final malo y continuación con final feliz de "Salva la cita")**

 **P.D: Odio un poco a Leni, porque no deja de decir una estupidez cada 3 segundos, aun si es un hazmerreir, su estupidez es tan torpe que ya me cansa. En sentido de que es repetitivo.**

 **Pronto hare un AU de "Salva la cita" acerca de cómo debió terminar. Ya que no me gusto la actitud de Lori sobre como obliga a Lincoln a ser novio de alguien que le molesta y de "Entrometidas pesadas" ya que ellas les costó admitir que intimidar no es una señal de amor.**

 **Y algo que no mencione en mi AU de "City Slickers" fue como Lori intento ser una "chica de la ciudad" pero sus intentos solo la llevaron a desastres y no pudo admitir que ser una de la ciudad no es tan fácil como se ilusiona. (Aun si la moral del capítulo fue ''Que nosotros somos únicos por cómo somos, no de donde somos." Y que la otra es "Para acostumbrarse a un lugar nuevo, hay que conocerlo no pensar lo que nuestra cabeza diga")**

 **Pronto hare un fic de Nikki x Lincoln (Nikki es la niña que apareció en City Slickers) dedicado a Julex93 ya que vi un dibujo de ellos enamorados y le pediré permiso de poner dicho dibujo como mi portada y va a ocurrir años luego de "City Slickers".**

 **Hasta hare un AU de "Driving Miss Hazy" debido a que odie a Lori de que casi mata a Leni y le valio verga. Pero más a Leni, ya que le costaba entender lo de conducir.**

 **Tambien hare un AU de "Party Down" aun por lo de Lori.**

 **(Hay días en los que desearía golpearla y que siempre será una retrasada mental y una fracasada).**

 **N/A: Este va a ser un AU de "No spoilers".**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House no es de mi propiedad.**

Llorar.

Solo la escuchaban llorar.

A Leni.

¿Por qué ocurrió?

Pues fácil:

Eso de llorar había ocurrido con la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre. Las chicas no querían que Leni interviniese ya que siempre arruina las sorpresas. E hicieron un plan para que no interviniese. Aunque al final ella ayudo con la fiesta, aunque luego ella se iba a enterar de una terrible noticia:

 _Flashback_

 _Luego de que Leni se preguntase el porqué de que ella no quería ser incluida en ayudar la fiesta, Lincoln iba a contestarle, pero Lori tomo su palabra diciéndole la triste y cruda verdad a Leni:_

 _-Escucha Leni, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero...- Lori tomo un respiro. - Decidimos hacer esto sin ti porque siempre las arruinas. Arruinas las fiestas en sentido de exponer la sorpresa. Y nos cansa a todos. Por este motivo decidimos que fuese distinto y que te mantuviésemos distraída para que no supieras. Una vez que lo haces te podemos perdonar... Pero...- lo dijo irritada la rubia mayor de todas las veces que las arruino las sorpresas. - Todo el tiempo, ya no podemos perdonarte. Y las demás veces que negabas ser una tonta... Pues la verdad lo eres. Y mejor que no se te olvide._

 _-Perdóname, pero es la verdad. - le dijo Lincoln. - No importa cuánto te esfuerzos, no eres como yo o Lisa. - comparo Lincoln a Leni como la pequeña genio de la familia. - Espero que no estés molesta con nosotros._

 _-No te preocupes está bien. Creo que Después de todo me lo merecía. - dijo Leni tranquilamente para luego irse a su cuarto._

 _\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Lloro Leni fuertemente por que le dijeran como es realmente y lo que hace con las fiestas sorpresas mientras la familia se sentía avergonzada de lo que le hicieron a la más dulce de la familia._

 _-Creo que nos pasamos...- dijo Lynn avergonzada._

 _-Lo sé, pero le dijimos la verdad. Es el peor error que podemos pagar por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero...- le dirige la palabra a Lori. - Te lo agradezco de cierta manera._

 _-Si, y si en algo hay que admitiré, Es Que abecés he odiado las estupideces que dijo Leni o lo que malinterpreta facilmente. - Admitió la princesa de la familia lo que siente sobre lo que dice Leni abecés._

 _-Hija, ya no digamos más eso de Leni.- le dijo Rita a Lola mientras dejaban de decir ofensas fuertes hacia Leni._

 _Luego de la fiesta todos se fueron a dormir, cuando Lori se iba a ir a dormir a su habitación en donde dormía con Leni..._

 _Ella la "expulso" de su habitación como si fuese un desconocido._

 _\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Leni?!- le grito Lori._

 _\- ¿¡Mi problema!? Yo te diré cual es: Que no me quisieron incluir en la fiesta porque siempre expongo las sorpresas. Y me dicen estúpida ¿acaso me odian? - pregunto la rubia modista tristemente._

 _-No Leni. No te odiamos._

 _\- ¿Entonces porque no querían que las ayudara en la fiesta? ¿Eh?_

 _Lori no sabía que responder._

 _-Lo que pensé. No aguantas lo que digo o lo que me apoyas. Al igual que cuando saboteas mi prueba de conducir. Te vale verga que salga lastimada. Siempre manipulas a todos creyéndote la jefa de todos. Siempre es lo mismo. Pues ya no más. No eres la jefa de nadie, eres una perra egoísta e hipócrita. Yo debería haber nacido la mayor y tú la idiota. No tengo otro insulto, una de nosotras debería de haber sido abortada directamente. Y pienso que debió ser tú. - insulto Leni a su hermana fuertemente mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara triste y llorosa de Lori con un montón de lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Ella se fue a dormir al sofá mientras ella se cubría su cara con su almohada mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio._

 _Fin del flashback_

Los días pasaron.

Y ninguno quiso intentar reconciliarse con ella porque era muy inútil.

Aunque la última en fracasar en el intento iba a ser Lori.

Así que sus hermanos le desearon buena suerte.

Toco la puerta Lori. - Leni ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si puedes.

Lori entro y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Escucha Leni. Lamento lo de la fiesta. Pero los otros tienen razón no dejas de hacerlo, por eso no queríamos que las siguieses arruinando. Pero... Creo que tienes todo el derecho de pegarme, arañarme, subir videos vergonzosos de mí y estar super enojada conmigo.

-No Lori, la verdad. Yo debo disculparme, tengo que aceptar el hecho de que soy una retrasada. Siempre arruino las sorpresas. Pero no lo hago por querer, lo hago porque me gustan.

-Que te gusten, no quiere significar que las arruines todo el tiempo.

-Eso ya lo comprendí. Lamento haberte dicho perra, aun si eso es verdad. ¿Qué clase de familiar le dice eso a su otro familiar?

-Pero yo...

-Desde ahora Lori, Ya no voy a arruinar más las sorpresas De los cumpleaños. Desde ahora ya no me entrometeré nunca más al igual que eso de las fotos con Carol. No dejaba de decir que tenías tanto como Carol y te irritaba. Mas bien vamos a empezar desde cero. Ya no voy a decir más una estupidez cada 5 segundos.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, lamento haberte saboteado esa vez de la prueba de conducir y que tu salieras herida me importase un rábano.

Las dos se disculparon y nunca más arruinarían fiestas o se aprovecharían de la otra.

-¿Y que dices Leni nos perdonas?- pregunto el peliblanco junto con sus otras hermanas.

-Acepto sus disculpas.- dijo Leni para luego abrazar a sus otras hermanas para que nunca mas se volviesen a engañar.

FIN

 **A propósito, les recomiendo ver "Selfie improvement" y debo decir que me gusto el nuevo diseño de Carol, ósea de azul a violeta y debo decir... Que está bien buena en ese nuevo diseño.**

 **7W7.**

 **Y leí acerca del capítulo llamado "The crying dame" en el que aparece un juguete de un zorro llamado "Fenton" que me di cuenta que es en referencia a Danny Fenton/Phantom de la serie homónima. No sé en qué pensaba Chris Savino al poner a ese juguete un nombre de un personaje de una serie que fue cancelada como hace más 6 años. Si es que era robarse a los fans. O probar que el fandom de DP pueda seguir vivo.**

 **Sin más soy augustospiller y me despido.**


End file.
